Dragon (enemy)
Dragons are a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. Naturally, they take the typical appearance of a dragon - large bodies, wings and claws, etc. Otherwise, their appearances vary, some are serpentine, some are quadrupedal, and some are a little of both. They often appear in harder dungeons and are usually among the stronger enemies of the series. There are also several variations with different elemental properties. Dragon enemies often serve as bosses and attack with breath and claws. They also often overlap with dinosaur-type enemies. Many well-known recurring bosses and enemies, including Bahamut, Shinryu, and Tiamat are dragon-type enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy .]] Most of the Dragons appear as random encounters in the original ''Final Fantasy. A number of Dragons are fought as mini-bosses at the Whisperwind Cove in the Dawn of Souls version of the game. The Two-Headed Dragon is a boss fought at the Earthgift Shrine. Shinryu is an optional superboss in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable versions of the game. *The Blue Dragon can be found at the Mirage Tower. *The Black Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. *The Dragon Zombie can be found at the Citadel of Trials. *The Green Dragon can be found at the Chaos Shrine. *The Holy Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. *The Red Dragon can be found at Mount Gulg. *Shinryu has been added as a superboss, and is fought at the Lifespring Grotto. *The Silver Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. *The Two-Headed Dragon has been added as a boss, and is fought at the Earthgift Shrine. *The White Dragon can be found at the Cavern of Ice. *The Yellow Dragon has been added in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. ''Final Fantasy II In ''Final Fantasy II, four dragons named by color - the Green Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, and White Dragon - all appear as monsters in a box and random enemies from Jade Passage. Tiamat also appears in this game, as a boss from Pandaemonium. The Black Dragon, a boss in the Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, and iPhone versions of the game, can be fought at the Unknown Palace, as another dragon, Yamatano Orochi, who is a palette swap of Tiamat. In addition, The Sea Dragon is an enemy fought in Leviathan and fought in the ocean after obtaining Ultima. ''Final Fantasy III There are several Dragons in this game, and most appear as rare random encounters on some of the last dungeons of the game. Bahamut, Nepto Dragon, and the infamous Two Headed Dragon appear as bosses in this game, but the player cannot run only from the second battle with Bahamut and the battle with the 2-Headed Dragon. Also, all the high-rank Dragons found at the Crystal Tower have a small chance of dropping a piece of Onion Equipment, the best in the game. They are, though, the strongest random encounters in the game. *The Dragon can be found at the Temple of Time. *The Zombie Dragon can be found at the Ancients' Maze. *The Yellow Dragon can be found in the Crystal Tower and in the Secret Dungeon. *The Red Dragon can be found in the Crystal Tower and in the Secret Dungeon. *The Green Dragon can be found in the Crystal Tower and in the Secret Dungeon. *The Terrible Dragon is a dummied monster. It is a palette swap of the three-colored dragons, and comes up with three different colors. Final Fantasy IV Dragons are a common find in ''Final Fantasy IV, and appear under many shapes and colors. They are often powerful random encounters, but many can be found as bosses, which is the case of Bahamut and its counterpart Dark Bahamut, Dark Dragon, Shadow Dragon, White Dragon, Leviathan, Lunasaur, Ogopogo, and the Mist Dragon. The Advance version also brought more bosses to the list, such as the Storm Dragon from the Cave of Trials and the Brachioraidos, the Lunar Dragon and Lunar Bahamut from the Lunar Ruins. Of all these, only Bahamut, Leviathan and Mist Dragon appear as Eidolons. *The Green Dragon can be found at the Tower of Babil. *The Yellow Dragon can be found at the Tower of Babil. *The Clockwork Dragon can be inside the Giant of Babil. *The Thunder Dragon can be found at the Feymarch. *The Silver Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Gold Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Blue Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Red Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Bone Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Dinozombie can be found at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Fiend Dragon can be found at the Lunar Ruins. *The Crystal Dragon can be found at the Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy V In ''Final Fantasy V more kinds of dragons have been introduced. One of them is the recurring superboss, Shinryu. Bahamut can also be fought further in the game, as can Leviathan. *The Mythril Dragon can be found on the world map outside the Library of the Ancients. *The Mini Dragon can be found outside Istory on Bartz's World. *The Shield Dragon can be found at the Sealed Castle. *The Zombie Dragon can be found at the Drakenvale. *The Bone Dragon can be fought at Drakenvale. *The Yellow Dragon can be found at the Barrier Tower. *The Magic Dragon can be found at Castle Exdeath. *The Blue Dragon can be found at Castle Exdeath. *The Red Dragon can be found in Castle Exdeath. *The Istory Lythos are found in the area of land between Regole and Istory. *The Archeosaur can be found at Pyramid of Moore. *The Great Dragon can be found in the Interdimensional Rift Caves. *The Dragon Aevis can be found at the Interdimensional Rift Tower. *The Crystal Dragon can be found in the Interdimensional Rift's Final Area. *The Claret Dragon can be found at the Sealed Temple. *The Dinozombie can be found at the Sealed Temple. *Neo Shinryu is a boss from the Sealed Temple. ''Final Fantasy VI The Dragon is an encounter in ''Final Fantasy VI. Many other dragons appear in the game, and play a bigger role. The Eight Dragons can be defeated to obtain the Crusader Esper. In the Advance version, the Dragons' Den dungeon was added, where the player could fight improved versions of all the Eight Dragons, and then the superboss Kaiser Dragon. Defeating the Kaiser Dragon will give you access to the Diabolos Esper. Kaiser Dragon was originally going to be an extra boss in the game after defeating the Eight Dragons but he was never included in the game. The Eight Dragons are: *The Red Dragon, fought at Phoenix Cave. *The Blue Dragon, fought at Ancient Castle. *The Gold Dragon, fought at Kefka's Tower. *The Ice Dragon, fought at the snowfields of Narshe. *The Storm Dragon, fought at Mt. Zozo. *The Earth Dragon, fought at the Opera House in the World of Ruin. *The Skull Dragon, fought at Kefka's Tower. *The Holy Dragon, fought at the Cultists' Tower. Many more dragons appear in the game, palette-swaps of the Eight Dragons. These are: ''Final Fantasy VII The Dragon is a random encounter and can be fought at Mt. Nibel. It is also encountered at Mt. Nibel in the flashback with Sephiroth. It is implied that the Dragon in the flashback with Sephiroth was the result of the Nibelheim Mako Reactor malfunctioning, due to Sephiroth, immediately prior to the battle, stating "That would be our Monster..." while briefing the SOLDIERS about their mission at Nibelheim. As well as this staged encounter, other dragons appear in the game, mostly in dungeons: *The Red Dragon is a boss in the Temple of the Ancients. *The Blue Dragon can be found in Gaea's Cliff and may teach the Dragon Force Enemy Skill. *The Dark Dragon, can be found in the Northern Cave and may teach the Dragon Force Enemy Skill. *The Ancient Dragon can be found in the Temple of the Ancients. *The Ark Dragon appears in the Mythril Mine. *The Dragon Zombie can be found in the Northern Crater, and teaches the Pandora's Box Enemy Skill. *The Dragon Rider can be found in the Whirlwind Maze. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Three very different races of dragon appear as random encounters in ''Final Fantasy VIII. One is Blue Dragon, which can be fought in the Trabia Snowfield. Another dragon is the Ruby Dragon; which is fought in one of the dream sequences taking place at Trabia Canyon and various places in Esthar. It must also be fought in the Deep Sea Research Center every time the player answers Bahamut. The third dragon is the Hexadragon, which can be fought at the Great Salt Lake. All of these dragons can be fought in Ultimecia Castle, as well as the Island Closest To Hell. Additional dragons include the recurring Bahamut, an obtainable Guardian Force, must be fought at the Deep Sea Research Center. A boss in Ultimecia Castle, the Tiamat, is a palette swap of Bahamut and even uses "Dark Flare", as opposed to Bahamut's "Mega Flare". ''Final Fantasy IX Though not as common as in previous games, Dragons also appear in various forms in ''Final Fantasy IX: *The Grand Dragon can be found as a random-encounter that can be found Popos Heights on the Mist Continent, Cazedil Plains on the Outer Continent, and Sacrobless Island on the Salvage Archipelago. Being Level 60, they are susceptible to Quina's Level 5 Death spell, making them an easily exploitable means of level grinding. *The Serpion can be encountered on the plains near Lindblum. *The Dracozombie is an undead dragon fought as a random-encounter several times throughout the game. *The Ironite is a pink dragon which can be found at the Burmecia Suburbs and the King Ed Plains on the Mist Continent. *The Worm Hydra can be fought at Mount Gulug, Salvage Archipelago on the Forgotten Continent, Uaho Island and at various forests throughout the world on Disc 4. *A crystal clone of Tiamat is fought at the Crystal World. Several bosses of the game are also dragons, such as: *The Red Dragon is a boss fought at Mount Gulug. *The Shell Dragon is fought at Pandemonium. *The Silver Dragon, used throughout the game as Kuja's mode of transport is fought at Castle Pandemonium. *The Nova Dragon is fought at the Battle of the Iifa Tree. *Tiamat is also fought at Memoria, originally seen as the "Wind Guardian", fought off-screen and presumably beaten by Adelbert Steiner and Vivi Ornitier. Early concept art shows dragons playing a much more prominent role in Final Fantasy IX, talking with, fighting, and eating dinner with characters. ''Final Fantasy X The fiends of ''Final Fantasy X called Drakes are the dragon race of the game. Each Drake carries Power Spheres and a type of Hourglass. *The Fafnir, the Drake Species Conquest Fiend at the Monster Arena. *The Kusariqqu can be found on the Thunder Plains. *The Lamashtu can be found on the Mushroom Rock Road. *The Mushussu can be found at Sanubia Sands. *The Nidhogg can be found at Mt. Gagazet. *The Vouivre can be found on the Mi'ihen Highroad. * Shinryu also appears in this game as an original creation in the Monster Arena. In addition to the Drakes, a dragon-like boss known as Evrae is fought on the airship deck. Later, Evrae is fought again in the underwater section of the Via Purifico in its zombie form, Evrae Altana. Belgemine's Bahamut can be fought like every other Aeon of the game. Spathi, Isaaru's Bahamut is fought as his final Aeon at the Via Purifico. The International and PAL versions of the game allow the player to fight the Dark Aeon, Dark Bahamut which can be fought at Zanarkand Ruins. ''Final Fantasy X-2 A new type of fiend added in ''Final Fantasy X-2 are classified as Dragon, while Drakes still exist. Only three variants of Dragon exist: *The Claret Dragon, which can be found in Chapter 5. *The Flame Dragon, a boss on Besaid. *The Zalamander, a boss on the Thunder Plains. On a sidenote, Drakes' names have been changed in the sequel: *The Bolt Drake can be found on all chapters and shares its sprite with the Kusariqqu. *The Elder Drake is the most powerful dragon in the game, and can be only found on Via Infinito. It shares its model with Fafnir and Nidhogg. *The Greater Drake can be found on chapters 3 and 5, and shares a model with Mushussu. *The Lesser Drake can be found on chapters 1, 2, and 5, and shares its model with Vouivre. *The Spine Drake can be found on chapters 3, 4, and 5, and shares its model with Lamashtu. Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Dragons are both a Type of monsters opposed to the Demon Type, as well as a monster Family within that Type. The Dragon Type also includes Hydras, Puks, Wyrms, and Wyverns, including the Dragoon's pet Wyvern. Amphipteres, while technically members of the the Bird family, are described as demonic dragons. Final Fantasy XII Dragons are a Genus of enemies that fall within the Dragon's Monograph. Within that Genus are four Classes of Dragons: *Fell Wyrms - Wyrms that have a huge stone ring around their neck: :*Ash Wyrm can be found at Mosphoran Highwaste and Great Crystal. :*Shield Wyrm can be found at Cerobi Steppe and Nabreus Deadlands. :*Ring Wyrm, a Mark, can be fought at Dalmasca Westersand. :*Lindwyrm, a Mark, can be fought at Tchita Uplands. :*Tiamat appears as a Boss in the Henne Mines. :*Elder Wyrm appears as a Boss in the Golmore Jungle. :*Hell Wyrm appears as an optional Boss in the Sochen Cave Palace. :*Yiazmat, the ultimate Elite Mark, is one of the strongest superbosses of the series, and can be fought at Ridorana Cataract. *Plate Wyrms - Bipedal dragons that instead of scales, have an insect-like husk: :*Gizamaluk can be found at Henne Mines. :*Twintania can be found at the Paramina Rift. :*Emperor Aevis can be found at the Paramina Rift. :*Dragon Aevis can be found at the Stilshrine of Miriam. :*Cataract Aevis can be found at the Pharos at Ridorana. :*Archaeoaevis can be found at the Zertinan Caverns. :*Vyraal, a Mark, can be fought at Cerobi Steppe. :*Deathgaze, a Mark, can be fought over any airship. :*Skullash, a Rare Game, can be found at the Phon Coast. :*Tyrant, a Boss, can be fought at the Ancient City of Giruvegan. :*Hydro, a Boss, can be fought at the Pharos at Ridorana. *Tyrants - monsters similar to real world dinosaurs like the Tyrannosaurus Rex: :*Wild Saurian can be found at Dalmasca Estersand. :*Diresaur can be found at the Golmore Jungle. :*Tyranorox can be found at the Henne Mines. :*Archaeosaur can be found at the Phon Coast. :*Giruveganus can be found at the Feywood and Great Crystal. :*Pylraster, a Mark, can be fought at the Pharos at Ridorana. :*Earth Tyrant, an optional Boss, can be fought at the Dalmasca Westersand. :*Terror Tyrant, a Rare Game, can be found at the Dalmasca Estersand. :*Abelisk, a Rare Game, can be found at the Ridorana Cataract. *Wyverns - smaller flying dragons: :*Wyvern, can be found at the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. :*Bellwyverns can be found at the Tchita Uplands and Cerobi Steppe. :*Aeronites can be fought at the Lhusu Mines and in the Pharos at Ridorana. :*Dheed, a Rare Game, can be found at the Mosphoran Highwaste. :*Aeros, a Rare Game, can be found at the Ozmone Plain. :*Wyvern Lord, a Mark, can be fought at the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Two distinct genres of Dragon appear in ''Revenant Wings. The Wyrm species are quadrupeds and attack by single bursts of elemental flames. The Drake species stand on two legs and are much more dangerous due to their arcing breath attack. *Green Wyrm *Yellow Wyrm *Red Wyrm *Blue Wyrm *Earth Drake *Thunder Drake *Fire Drake *Ice Drake There are also three dragon Espers: *Wyvern *Tiamat *Bahamut. ''Fortress At least one dragon is set or was set to appear in this spinoff installment. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Faeryl, known as Marduk is Japanese version, is the only representation of a dragon in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 and part of the feral creature subtype, wrathwyrm. Although the game implies that there are a lot of faeryls, only one appears as a boss on Archylte Steppe in the Year Unknown. It is a fearsome foe for underleveled party: its Black Hole, Dragon Breath, and Megaton Charge are very powerful attacks. Faeryl is susceptible to Ice and Lightning elements and Imperil status ailment. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII A concept titled "Red Dragon Monster" appears as one of the first official artworks for ''Lightning Returns. ''Final Fantasy XIV Little is known about Final Fantasy XIV's dragons, only that they are constantly at war with Ishgard and Bahamut is their Primal. While Final Fantasy XIV has quadrupedal drakes of original design, it also borrows monster designs from previous games, particularly XI, XII, and XIII. The more demon-esque dark dragons from XI (see the XI section) and the Plate Wyrms from XII (such as Twintania) are two notable examples of monsters adapted to XIV's lore and graphics. Whether or not any of these varieties are sentient enough to worship a Primal, or if there is a yet unknown species, is still unknown. Final Fantasy Type-0 Dragons appear in artwork of the game, seen destroying an airship. Dragons also appear as flying enemies recruited by the Kingdom of Concordia and fight alongside their warriors. Final Fantasy Tactics Dragons are a class of monsters. There are three types: Red, "Bare", and Blue. Two characters, Reis Duelar and Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg can also transform into Dragons. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Three species of Drake appear in this game, and all of them may teach a specific Blue Magic spell: *The Firewyrm, which may teach the Guard-Off spell. *The Thundrake, which may teach the Dragon Force spell. *The Icedrake, which may teach the Mighty Guard spell. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Drake species includes a large number of dragon-type enemies. It is notable that none of these are capable of flight. Drakes have two abilities: ''Breath, which deals damage, and Wyrmcraft, which harnesses the elements into buffs or debuffs. *Fire Drake *Ice Drake *Thunder Drake *Mutadragon (Purple) *Valigarmanda *Nagaraja *Jormungand *Nidhogg *Asp *Opion *Zahak *Mutadragon (White) *Tiamat ''Vagrant Story Dragon is the name for entire Class of enemies in ''Vagrant Story which include Lizardmen and Wyverns. The vast majority of enemies in this Class are some variations of the basic Dragon, seen to the right. There is also a Dummy Enemy that gives weapon affinity to Dragons. There are eight different forms of Dragon: *Dragon *Arch Dragon *Dark Dragon *Snow Dragon *Earth Dragon *Flame Dragon *Sky Dragon *Dragon Zombie ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The only enemy in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles which is of dragon descent is the Dragon Zombie. An undead boss in Conall Curach, the easiest way to defeat it is by using Holy. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Dragon is a boss in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, fought alongside Dragon Riders. They are fought on Sinner's Isle in single player and the Kilanda Islands on multiplayer. Dragon can also be fought in the Lunite temple as a story mode exclusive. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Dragon from ''Ring of Fates makes an appearance as a bonus boss. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest A member of the Vile Four, the Dualhead Hydra poses as the only dragon-based enemy in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest along with his later reincarnation as Twinhead Wyvern. Dualhead Hydra is fought at the Lava Dome, and Twinhead Wyvern, in an area of Doom Castle similar in appearance to the Lava Dome's inner-sections. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The Dragon is an enemy found inside the Temple of Mana. The dragon's head is the only vulnerable spot, reachable only from below or from the side. The Red Dragon is an upgrade version, found in the same dungeon. The Final Fantasy Legend Dragons are a monster type found in ''The Final Fantasy Legend. The family consists of five "numbered" dragons ("Dragon 1" through "Dragon 5") as well as Tiamat. They are the highest ranked family in the game, requiring the player to eat Dragon or meat of the Four Fiends to become a Dragon. Due to an error in the code, it is impossible for the player character to become a Dragon 2 in the original Game Boy release. The Fiend Sei-Ryu is a Dragon, as is his brother, O-Ryu, who spends the game disguised as a human. Both brothers carry special Orbs that, combined, make up the Blue Sphere. ''Final Fantasy Legend II The Dragon is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend III Dragons appears as enemies, and the four main characters can transform into these dragons when the specific requirement has been achieve. Transformed characters are the exact copy of these dragons, right down to their stats and skills. *Baby-D *Young-D *D.Bone *D.Fossil *Sei-Ryu Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dragons appear as bosses in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Five variants of Dragons exist: *Bahamut appears as an optional boss inside the Moonsand Ruins. *The Black Dragon appears as an optional boss inside the Trial Tower. *The Dragon appears as an optional boss inside the Mysterious Lighthouse. *The Ice Dragon appears twice as a boss inside the Invidia Underground. *The Red Dragon appears as an optional boss inside the Holy Tree Tower. In addition, the party uses a Dragon as their mode of aerial transportation. ''Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies Final Fantasy Dimensions Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Green Dragon from ''Final Fantasy II makes an appearance as an enemy in Theatrhythm. Gallery